Natsu no E The Outtakes
by Onna
Summary: What went on behind the scenes of 'Natsu no E'? You wouldn't want to know...
1. It's just the beginning and already they...

Onna: Standard disclaimers apply! Hee hee! Outtakes time, minna-san! If you're new, read **Natsu no E **and **Kokoro no Shouka** to be able to get it.

Kenshin: Oroooooooo.....

Kaoru: This isn't happening....

*********

Onna (I'm the author! Of course I get to be director!): All right, people! I got your scripts right here!

Kenshin: Oro... Sessha wa shinga de gozaru ka?!

Onna: Yes, you're a singer!

Kaoru: *big grin* I get to spend more time with Kenshin!

Megumi: Onna! Did you have to portray me as a witch?! 

Onna: Cripes! Check out your script for chapter 7! You get to redeem yourself!

Megumi: Oh.

Yahiko: You waited till it was chapter 12 before you introduced me?!

Onna: Shut up, Yahiko-chan.

Yahiko: CHAN JA NE YO!

Tsubame: Yahiko-kun...

Hiko: I'm baka deshi's agent?!

Onna: Stop complaining for goodness sake! Who's the author here?! You or me?!

RK people: ...........

Saitou: Why didn't you cast me in this fic, ahou?! *prepares to Gatotsu Onna*

Onna: Because if I do, you'll be terribly out of character! Now get that blade away from my face before I get Kanashimi-san over here!

Saitou: You mean...?!

Onna: *nods* The Narrator's little sister. The one who calls you 'Pookie'.

Saitou: NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo...! Did you have to say that?!

Onna: Told ya you'll end up being OOC.

Sano: *falls over laughing so hard*

Everyone else: *look like lightning has struck them*

Scene 1: Playground (Before filming)

Onna: All right! Kenji and Kiriko, front and center.

Kiriko: But I have Daddy's eyes! I can't play Mommy, she has blue eyes!

Kenji: She's right!

Onna: What are colored contact lenses here for?! Now get going!

Kenji: &#^%*@^*#%!!!

Kaoru: *mouth drops open*

Kenshin: Oro?!

Onna: SANO!!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SAYING IN FRONT OF HIM?!!!!!

Scene 1: Playground. Take 1.

Ayako: Shinta! Shinta! It's time to go home!

Kenji (as little Shinta): Hai, Okaachan! *jumps off the swing and falls face first on the ground* ITAI!!!!! ^$@*$^%*@!!!

Kenshin and Kaoru: Kenji-chan!!!

Onna: CUT! You were supposed to land feet first, not head first!!!

Hiko: Baka kodomo...

Kenji: OI!!! Shut up, you son of a &%#$!!!

Hiko: o.O

Onna: ARRRRRRGH!!! SANO!!!!!!!

Kaoru: That kid needs his mouth washed with soap...

Scene 1: Playground. Take 2.

Kiriko (as Chibi-Kaoru): *runs and falls over sand box* WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Kenji: *runs over* Daijoubu kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! *also trips and steps on Kiriko's hand*

Kiriko: ITAI!!!! BAKA ONIICHAN!!!!

Kenji: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, KID?!

Kiriko: ONIICHAN NO BAKA!!! *cloud of dust starts*

Onna: For heaven's sakes! CUT!

Scene 1: Playground. Take 3.

Kiriko: *trips and falls over* WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Kenji: Daijoubu ka?

Kiriko: H-Hai... *wipes eyes then looks at hand* AAAUGH!!!

Onna: Cut! Kiriko! Your wound is on the knee, not the hand!

Kiriko: It's not that!

Onna: What then!?

Kiriko: The contact lens fell out... and it's cracked...

Onna: Those things cost a bloody $10!!! Why me...? 

Scene 2: Kenshin's trailer. Take 1.

Kenshin: I will return to my trailer to rest. *runs towards trailer and slams door shut*

Sano: *plastered against the trailer, face kissing the door* OOF!!!

Kenshin: Oro? Where's Sano?

Onna: CUT!!!

Scene 2: Kenshin's trailer. Take 2.

Kenshin and Sano: *run towards trailer*

Sano: *overtakes Kenshin and slams door shut*

Kenshin: *hits trailer with a loud sound* OROROROROROROooooooooo.....

Sano: Heh heh... payback!

Onna: Cut!!! Sano, he's supposed to get in the trailer before you do! Dolt!

Scene 2: Kenshin's trailer. Take 3.

Kenshin: *waits till Sano gets inside*

Sano: *slams door shut*

Trailer: *shakes then crumbles to pieces*

Sano: Oops...

Onna: CUT! SANO, YOU BIG JERK! THAT SET COST ME $4,500!!!!!!!!!

Sano: I'm gone...

Kenshin: Oro...

Scene 2: Kenshin's trailer. Take 4 (Oh please let them do it right this time...)

Kenshin: *waits till Sano gets inside before closing the door and sighs in relief*

Sano: So, now that we're alone, let's say we... *whisper*

Kenshin: Oro?! Sano you idiot!!! I LIKE WOMEN!!!!

Onna: CUT!!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THIS IS A KENSHIN AND KAORU FIC! NOT A SANO AND KENSHIN FIC, STUPID ROOSTER!!!

Kaoru and Megumi: *glower at Sano* 

Kaoru: Can we kill him? 

Onna: Be my guest. If anyone needs me I'll be in the cafeteria kicking a vending machine! *leaves while Sano runs, chased by a rabid raccoon and a fuming fox*

*********

Onna: The first of the outtakes! Funny enough? Some people say I'm corny so I'm kinda twiddling my thumbs here in fear...

Kenshin: Oro..... That was insane...


	2. Oh the pain... the pain of directing...

Onna: Standard disclaimers apply! Let's see how much more bumbling they caused me in this part...

*********

Scene 11: Classroom; KxK almost-kiss scene. Take 1.

Kenshin: *inches closer to Kaoru*

Kaoru: *eyes start to close*

Kenshin: *lips brushes against Kaoru's*

Onna: ...... where's Megumi?! They're not supposed to kiss! Cut!!!

Kenshin and Kaoru: *ignore*

Onna: Never mind...

Scene 11: Classroom; KxK almost-kiss scene. Take 2.

Kenshin: *inches closer to Kaoru*

Kaoru: *eyes start to close*

Megumi: Yoo-hoo! Ken-san! It's time for our duet! *comes in*

Kenshin and Kaoru: *eyes widen and jaws drop*

Onna: CUT!!! Megumi, what are you doing with bunny ears and that outfit?!

Scene 13: Kaoru and Megumi fight scene. Take 1.

Kaoru: People are beginning to see through that phony sweet face of yours, and I don't need to do anything before that mask is ripped off to reveal your real vile self!

Megumi: *nails fly across Kaoru's jaw* AAAAAUGH! I broke my nails!!!

Onna: Cut! Megumi, what was that all about?!

Megumi: My nails are broken!!!

Onna: *fuming* Didn't I tell you to use those "paste-on" nails?! (Sorry, I have no idea what they are called.)

Megumi: ........

Scene 13: Kaoru and Megumi fight scene. Take 1.

Megumi: *hand flies across Kaoru's face but fake nails break off her fingers and starts flying around dangerously*

Onna: AAAAAAAH!!! *ducks one nail flying towards her eye* Megumi!!! I told you to use that glue thing for the nails!!!

Megumi: But they'll destroy my real nails!

Kaoru: I do not believe this...

Onna: *sobs* Why me?

Scene 15: Kenshin's concert in South Korea. Take 1.

Kenshin: *gets into the song before grabbing his...* BONGOS?!?!?!?

Onna: CUT!!! SAITOU! SHISHIO!!! JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T CAST YOU IN THIS FIC DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FIDDLE WITH THE PROPS!!!

Saitou: Ahou ga...

Shishio: *glowers at Onna*

Onna: POOKIE!!!

Saitou: *runs away*

Shishio: Kuni Tori... *starts to blaze*

Onna: Ahh shaddap!!! *uses fire extinguisher on blazing mummy*

Scene 17: Dinner. Take 1.

Kaoru: I... I like you...

Kenshin: *hand goes to cover Kaoru's* I like you... *accidentally knocks over glass full of red wine and it splatters on Kaoru's dress*

Kaoru: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Kenshin no baka!!!! That was my favorite dress!!!

Kenshin: Oro!!! Sumanu de gozaru!!!

Onna: Do wine stains come out? CUT!

Scene 19: Duet. Take 1. (Suggested by **Vesca**)

Kenshin: *sings his part of the song*

Kaoru: *starts to sing, but microphone is not working* Eh?!

Kenshin: *does not notice, continues to sing*

Kaoru: Mou!!! Kenshin! My microphone is not working!!!!!

Kenshin: *still oblivious, now crowd-surfing*

Kaoru: KENSHIN!!! How am I gonna do this duet with you if you don't even notice me?!

Onna: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! CUT!!! CROWD! DROP HIM!

Crowd: *drops Kenshin*

Kenshin: *falls painfully on his butt* Oro!!!!!

Kaoru: Hmph! Serves you right!

Scene 19: Duet. Take 2.

Kenshin: *sings his part, waiting for Kaoru*

Kaoru: *removes cloak and prepares to walk away when heel of her boot gets caught on the cloak* YAAAAAAAAAH!! *trips*

Kenshin: Oro?! Kaoru-dono!!!

Onna: Why me...? Why...?

*********


	3. Why me? Why me...?

Onna: Me? Insane? I think not! I am clinically declared to be in the right mind!!!

Bluejay: Yeah right...

Onna: Oi! You're crazier than I am, Neko-baka!!!

*********

Scene 25: Misao asks Aoshi out. Take 1.

Misao: Will you go to a movie with me tomorrow night?

Aoshi: No.

Misao: No?

Aoshi: I'd rather go with you to a torrid rhythm of pleasure... *traces her jaw line, grinning*

Misao: *eyes as wide as dinner plates, blushing fiercely*

Kenji: What does that mean?

Kiriko: I don't know...

Onna: CUT! Aoshi! There is such a thing called the script!!! Use it!

Aoshi: *unsheathes his twin katana*

Misao: Shut up! *brings out kunai*

Onna: Eep!!! *runs*

Scene 25: Misao asks Aoshi out. Take 2.

Misao: Will you go to a movie with me tomorrow night?

Aoshi: Aa.

Misao: Eh?

Aoshi: I'd love to go with you.

Misao: Thank you, Aoshi-sama! *goes to hug him, but trips over wires* YAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *grabs hold of Aoshi's pants*

**RIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!**

Kiriko: Okaachan!!! Aoshi-niichan's mooning us!!!

Aoshi: *blush*

Onna: *with blindfold over her eyes* Cut! Aoshi, put some clothes on!!!

Scene 28: Megumi explains to Sano. Take 1.

Megumi: You wouldn't understand.

Sano: Then make me! Explain, Fox!

Megumi: You know my circumstances when I was a child.

Sano: No, I don't.

Megumi: That's because you're a stupid rooster head. *fox ears appear* Ohohohohoho!!!

Sano: Oi!!!

Onna: CUT!!! WHY IS IT THAT YOU GUYS REFUSE TO FOLLOW THE SCRIPT?!

Scene 28: Megumi explains to Sano. Take 2 (Dedicated to my best friend **bluejay**).

Megumi: You wouldn't understand.

Sano: Then make me! Explain, Fox!

Megumi: You know my circumstances when I was a child.

Sano: No, I do- WHAT THE &**(#@^# IS THIS CAT DOING HERE?!!!

Megumi: Sano!!! Watch your language!!!

Cat: Meow!!! *bats at Sano's hair*

Misao: Kinda reminds me of Mitsukake from Fushigi Yuugi...

Aoshi and Hiko: o.O;;;;;;;

Kaoru: Shouldn't he have the cat in his arms then?

Misao: *shrug* Who cares?

Kenshin: Oro... there's more of them over here.

Kaoru: One, two, three, four... eleven cats?!

Kenji: Twelve counting the one on Sano-nii's head.

Onna: Cut!! Bluejay, get your cats out of my set!!!

Bluejay: Sic her, kitties!!!

Cats: *yowl and climb all over Onna*

Onna: GET OFF ME, YOU FURBALLS!!!

(Onna does not hate cats, but she does hate it when someone or something barges into her fanfic set!)

Scene 37: Toronto Airport. Take 167 (Why me...?).

Sano: Good ol' Toronto!

Kenshin: *slips on hat and sunglasses* Let's go- OOF!!! *slams against wall of plane* Where's the door...?

Sano: Kenshin! You're acting like you're blind!

Kenshin: I can't see a thing with these sunglasses!!!

Sano: *whips glasses of Kenshin's face and peers into them* Someone's painted them black!!!

Onna: CUT!!! KAMATARI!!! STAY AWAY FROM THE PROPS OR I'LL PERSONALLY BOOT YOU OUT!!!

Kamatari: Shucks...

Scene 39: Kaoru's surprise. Before filming.

Onna: I don't know why you're asking that Kenshin be the only male present... 

Kaoru: *brandishes bokken* JUST DO IT!

Onna: Cripes! All right!!!

Scene 39: Kaoru's surprise. Take 1.

Female Dancers: *undo Kaoru's obi and kimono and leave*

Kaoru: *clothes pool at her feet, revealing her in...*

Onna: Where's your blue and black outfit?!!!!!!!!

Kaoru: *feral grin* I decided not to wear it to surprise Kenshin. *gives the red-head a seductive smile*

Kenshin: *jaw drops open and faints, blood coming out of his nose*

Onna: KAORU!!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WEAR SOMETHING UNDERNEATH!

Kenshin: *gets up, wraps arms around Kaoru and promptly turns into Battousai* Get out, woman!!!

Onna: CUT!!! I'm gone!!! (No one pisses Battousai off and lives...)

Sano: What are Jou-chan and Kenshin doing in there?

Onna: *face flaming* You don't wanna know...

*********

Onna: If you want to be notified when my fics are either updated or I've added a new fic go to http://www.geocities.com/himura_ken_kao/fanfics/mailinglist.html and sign up!!!


	4. Cool! I get to have cake! Only problem...

Onna: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!! (In case some rabid lawyers decide to sue me...)

*********

Scene 40: Kaoru's surprise party. Take 25.

Kaoru: Kenshin! What in the world--?

Kenshin: *kisses Kaoru* Trust me, koibito... ORO?!?!?!?! *cake splatters all over Kenshin and Kaoru*

Kaoru: AAAAAAH!!! My favorite sweater and ribbon!

Sano: Ehehehehe... Oops...

Onna: *places a forkful of cake in her mouth* CUT!!!! Mmmmm... Chocolate mousse...

Kenji: Where'd she get that slice?

Kiriko: *shrug* Who cares? I want one!

Scene 42: Playground Date. Take 3.

Kenshin: It hasn't changed very much, hasn't it?

Kaoru: Iie, I'm glad it hasn't. *approaches sandbox* Otosan and I used to play here...

Kenshin: Oro? *tries to move towards Kaoru, but foot refuses to budge* Orororororoooooo?!

Onna: Cut!!! What's wrong?

Kenshin: My shoe's stuck!!!

Kiriko: *scampers over* There's glue on Otochan's shoe!!!

Kenji: *laughs hysterically*

Aoshi: Someone stuck him to the set?

Hiko: Baka deshi... always getting himself into scrapes...

Kenshin: Shishou!!!

*maniacal laughter in the background*

Onna: *whirls around to find Gohei with a can of glue* Gohei you idiot!!!

Gohei: Payback for not casting me into this fic!

Onna: You'll kill Kaoru if I do!!!

Kenshin: *eyes turn amber-colored*

Gohei: Aww... too bad... I would have enjoyed cutting her up and.... OOF!!!!! *gets knocked out by an enraged Battousai*

Battousai: *sheathes his sword* You touch her again...

Kaoru: *in **very** bad Southern accent* Mah hero! *gives Kenshin a looooooooong kiss*

Onna: *gag* I don't mind the kissing, but the accent...

Battousai: *sword goes "click!"*

Onna: Ja! I'm outta here!!! *runs*

Scene 44: Kaoru's apartment. Take 67.

Kaoru: In that case, I suggest you get off me so we can both change and leave.

Kenshin: Too bad. I was just beginning to enjoy this.

Kaoru: *swats Kenshin* Mou, you sweet talker. I'm beginning to wonder how Tomoe-san managed to resist you.

Kenshin: *pins her down on the bed and kisses her. HARD*

Yahiko and Kenji: ACK!!! *cover eyes*

Kiriko: Eh? *eyes get covered by Tsubame*

Sano: *hoots* Go, Kenshin!

Megumi: Baka! *smacks Sano*

Sano: Itai!!!

Hiko: My baka deshi is a guy after all...

Misao: *sweatdrop*

Aoshi: ...

Okon: Hiko-sama... *eyes turn into big hearts*

Hiko: *smirk*

Onna: Not again... CUT!!!

Scene 51: Yahiko's debut. Take 5 (Suggested by **Jason M. Lee**).

Yahiko: *starts singing*

Rabid fangirls: *break through the guards and fences and rushes on stage to find Kenshin*

Yahiko: YAAAAAAH!!! *gets trampled on*

Tsubame: Yahiko-kun!!! Hang on!!!

Yahiko: Tsubame-chan!!! HEEEEELP!!!

Sano: He can be such a wuss...

Misao: Tell me about it...

Onna: CUT!!! Who let those girls in there?!

Hiko: *holds up a pitiful-looking metal fence* These things are made of tin foil...

Onna: We're running on a low budget, thanks to Sano for making me blow another $4,500 for Kenshin's new trailer!!!

Sano: Ehehehehehe...

Onna: AAAAAAAARGH!!! Maybe I should've stuck to the idea of Saitou as head of those guards...

Saitou: I do not play bodyguard to Battousai and tanuki. *blows out some smoke*

Kaoru: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Onna: *sweatdrop* Never mind... *sees Saitou's blade pointed to her again* Goodness! Do I have to say Kanashimi-san's nickname for you again?!

Saitou: *eyes widen*

Onna: **JML**? Care to do the honors?

Scene 52: Himura family in the park. Take 1.

Kiriko: Oniichan!!!

Kaoru: Anata. Mou, stop fiddling with your camera and come here.

Kenshin: Maa. Can I help it if- ORO?!?!?!?! *trips over camera legs and sprawls on the ground* Itai de gozaru...

Kaoru: Kenshin!! Watch out!!!

*camera falls into pieces, each hitting Kenshin on the head*

Kenshin: OROOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!!!!!!

Onna: *slaps forehead* CUT!!! THAT CAMERA COST ME $1,600!!!

Kenji: Baka Otosan...

Kiriko: *glares at Kenji* Oniichan!!!

Kenji and Kiriko: *whip out shinais and start sparring*

Kaoru: Ano... Kenshin...

Kenshin: @.@x Oroooooo...

*********

Onna: Next chapter (vidfic outtakes) would be the last one, unless you guys can see anymore outtake opportunities in the fic. If so, then let me know by clicking that review button!!! And if you want to be notified when I update, join the mailing list. Details are in the previous chapter!


	5. Video Mishaps... aaaaaaarrrr.....

Onna: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!! Anyway, I've been adding people to the mailing list, so you'll know if I update!!! *grins*

*********

Kenshin's video. Take 1.

Kenshin: *gives Kaoru a tight hug, brushing back her hair and kissing her on the forehead*

Kaoru: *gives him a teary smile*

Kenshin: *approaches carriage, still looking at Kaoru* ORO?!! *foot misses carriage step and he falls face first on the ground*

Onna: CUT!!!

Kaoru: ^^;; *tries unsuccessfully to hold back laughter*

Kenshin: Oro... it's not funny, de gozaru yo...

Saitou: Ahou...

Kenshin's video. Take 2.

Kaoru: *gets thrown back, cords wrapping around her wrists and ankles*

Assailants: *turn around and attack Kenshin*

Kenshin: *steps forward, foot getting caught in a rotting portion of the wood and falls through* ITAI DE GOZARU YO!!!

Onna: Why me...? CUT!

Kenshin and Kaoru's video. Take 45.

Kenshin: *sings on stage, making fangirls swoon*

Kaoru: *appears in her bikini ensemble*

Kenshin: *jaw drops open and microphone drops*

**KRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Onna: AAAAAAAAAGH!!! *covers ears, sound of her crying "Cut!" barely audible over the racket*

Kaoru's video. Take 12.

Kaoru: *opens door*

Male dancer: *lurches forward to grab her arm, accidentally grabbing her top instead*

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!**

Kaoru: AAAAH!!! HENTAI!!!

Kenshin: *growls and stomps over, punching the dancer away before covering Kaoru in his jacket*

Onna: *head in hands* Cut...

*********

Onna: Well, that is it. The end of the outtakes... that is if you guys have anymore suggestions... Anyway!!! I think this is bad, because I am brain dead from finishing one of my assignments. But I finished it, and that's what matters!!! NOW GO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! :P


	6. SURPRISE!!!!

Onna: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!! Bet you guys thought it was over, ne!!! Well, it was until **bluejay** gave me a bit of an idea, so on with the outtakes!!!

*********

Misao and Aoshi's date. Take 1.

Misao: Well, I think so. Pretty big-headed of me to come in, demand a job then get Hiko uncharacteristically quiet with all the talking I did.

Aoshi: You have that effect on people, Misao-chan. I don't-- WHAT THE?!

Dita (from Vandread): Uchuujin-san!!! (Roughly translates as Mr. Alien)

Onna: CUT!!! Dita! Hibiki is over at the Vandread set!

Dita: Isn't this set number 25?

Onna: No! This is set number 9, the Rurouni Kenshin set!!!

Dita: *blinks* Oh. Sumimasen!!!

Sano: She's hot!!!

Megumi: SANO NO BAKA!

Tsubame and Yahiko: *sweatdrop*

Sano and Megumi's date. Take 56.

Megumi: You intrigue me, Sagara Sanosuke. When most people would think it good to keep out of my way, you throw yourself into my path.

Sano: Well, you intrigue me too, Takani Megumi. I like a woman with such delicious curves...

Megumi: *grins with fox ears* You'll never get your hands on them. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!

Onna: CUT!!! SANOOOOOOOOOO! You two be the death of me yet!

Saitou: I think we can arrange that... *goes into Gatotsu stance*

Kenshin: Oro?!

Kaoru: Don't you even dare! That means there'll be one less KxK fluff writer!!!

Kenshin: *blush* Oroooooooo......

Saitou: Shut up!

Onna: Oh Kanashimi-san!!!

Saitou: *eyes grow as wide as dinner plates before running away, Chibi-Kanashimi not far behind*

Kanashimi: POOKIE!!!

Saitou: AAAAARGGGGH!!!

(Sorry, Kanashimi-san, I couldn't resist. You do get to glomp Saitou to your heart's content though.)

Playground. Take 16.

Kenshin: I think someone needs more sand down her pretty little neck...

Kaoru: I think you mean kisses... *lips get captured by Kenshin's*

Onna: ...... Where are the reporters?

Chibi-angel: Get away get away get away!!! *beats reporters away with Kaoru's bokken*

Onna: ...............

Bluejay: Hey, that means more KxK fluff, right?

Onna: It means KxK lemon...

Bluejay: *blink blink* Oh.

Onna: *sighs and covers eyes* Stop the cameras and let's leave these two to their raging hormones...

Kenshin: *growls*

Kaoru: *giggles*

Onna: Why me...?

Chibi-angel: You're not coming any closer!!! Go away!

(Happy, Chibi-angel? ^.^)

*********

Onna: Running out of ideas for the outtakes! Guys, PLEASE give me suggestions by reviewing! And join my mailing list to be notified when I update!!! Onegai!!!


	7. Not again!!!

Onna: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!! This fic is certainly taking on a life of its own... Yay! *grins*

*********

Playground date. Take 76.

Kenshin: *kisses Kaoru, hands going everywhere*

Kaoru: *soft moan*

Reporters: *camera flashes*

Kenshin: *growls* Kisama!!! *turns into a very violent Asian dragon*

Onna: CUT!!! Kenshin! How many times do I have to tell you, no transforming in the set!

Kenshin-ryu: *breathes fire*

Onna: QUIT IT! *sprays fire extinguisher directly into dragon's mouth*

Kenshin-ryu: *gurgle choke*

Playground date. Take 256 (AAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!!!)

Kenshin and Kaoru: *in the middle of a steamy kiss*

Kenji: Can't catch me!!!

Kiriko: Oh yes I can!!!

Kenji: YAAAAAAAAAH!!! *barrels into Kenshin's form*

Kenshin: Oroooooooooo?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *out cold*

Kaoru: KENSHIN!!!

Kiriko: How dare you hurt Daddy?!

Kenji: You want a piece of me?!

Kiriko: Heck yeah!!! *shinai comes out of HammerspaceTM and starts beating Kenji*

Onna: *sobbing* Cut...

Yahiko's debut. Take 26 (For **bluejay**. I know you're hurting about Tomby having a girlfriend. I'm here for you if you need me, best friend.).

Yahiko: *singing and trips over cable and accidentally steps on a cat's tail*

Cat named Flamae: MRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOW!!! *hisses at Yahiko*

Yahiko: Go bug someone else! *kicks Flamae*

Bluejay: KEEP YOUR GRIMY FEET OFF MY CAT!

Yahiko: What if I don't want to?! *takes out bokken*

Bluejay: *wall of fire appears since she has fire powers* You want a piece of me, Chan-boy?!

Yahiko: *sputters* CHAN-BOY?!!

Sano: *laughs hysterically*

Onna: *with large sweatdrop beading* Do I call cut, or do I not call cut?

*********

Onna: Next chapter! Kenji and Kiriko have fun with the pail of glue! What happens if you leave two mischievous children alone with such deadly arsenal? Find out next time, and click on that review button!


	8. Nightmare on Glue Street... (I know it's...

Onna: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!! Glue + Mischievous kids = DISASTER!

Hey, to those people in my mailing list, are you receiving the emails I'm sending out?

*********

Sano and Megumi's date. Take 1,378 (NOOOOOOOOooooooooo...!)

Sano: Will you miss me, Fox?

Megumi: As if.

Sano: Yowtch. You're tou- WHAT THE?! WHY AM I STUCK TO MY CHAIR?!

Megumi: *looks at her hand* Ewwwww.... what is this?!

Kaoru: Looks like the glue Gohei used on Kenshin's shoe...

Megumi: And why is my blouse stuck to tori-atama's arm?!

Kiriko: Sano-nii and Megumi-nee like each other!

Kenji: They should stick together!

Kiriko: Misao-nee said so!

Kenshin: *sweatdrop* I don't think Misao-dono meant that literally...

Onna: CUT!

Yahiko's debut. Take 598!!!

Tsubame: *plays on her piano* ACK!!! Not the glue again!!!

Onna: Cut! Who's messing with the glue?!

Kenji and Kiriko: *smile their father's trademark clueless smile*

Kenshin: Oro...

Misao and Aoshi's date. Take 260.

Misao: It's getting late...

Aoshi: Aa. I'll walk you home.

Some guy: Hey! Isn't that Misao, the weasel girl?

Misao: Grrrrrrr.....! *brings out kunai* Omae o korosu!

Onna: CUT! Misao!!! Stop the Heero Yuy act!

Misao: Can I help it if he's such a cutie?

Aoshi: *looks hurt* I thought Misao only liked me...

Kaoru: He has a girlfriend, Misao-chan!

Kenshin: I don't think Relena-dono would like it if she heard you say that...

Onna: *bangs head on wall*

Tan Kimiko and Chibi-angel: DO IT RIGHT ALREADY!!!!!!!!

Onna: o.O

Chibi-angel: *holds up Himura kids by the scruff of their collars* They've been messing with the glue...

Kaoru: WHAT?!

Tan Kimiko: And Kenshin's bumbling way too much!!! *brings out katana, waving it at Kenshin*

Kenshin: Oro?!

Tan Kimiko: Get it right or I'll Kuzu Ryuu Sen you to the next century!

JML: Oi! Keep your hands off Kenshin-sama! He belongs to Kaoru-sama!

Bluejay: I'm gonna burn you to a crisp, chan-boy!!!

Yahiko: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!

*********

Onna: Well, that's it for the outtakes. Thanks for those who reviewed. I have a bit of an idea for my next fic, but for now, I need to finish my homework!!! 3 down, 2 to go...


End file.
